


Jacob's Ladder

by Lipush



Category: Castle
Genre: Angst, Children, F/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipush/pseuds/Lipush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle and Beckett's struggle to become a family leads them to a place they never expected. Their lives are about to be changed, but not necessarily in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacob's Ladder

** **

** A/N ** **\- So, well, this idea came up to me suddenly, after a chat I had with a local message-board member. I decided to just go with it before it fades away.**

**I don't know how many chapters it will hold, but well, I learn as I go. I hope you'll like it.**

**It's going to touch some sensitive issues, just so you notice. But not anything too graphic, which is why I believe the rating should still stay high T. It may change as the story continues, but I don't think so.**

**I start with the prologue, which is shorter than the next upcoming chapters.**

**Sorry for grammatical errors, I'm still dealing with that, as English isn't my native language. I learn something new every day.**

**Umm, did I mention that I love reviews? Please leave them before pressing the tiny 'back' button, because only with reviews I can improve. I don't mind negative ones either (As long as they're not terribly offensive) because through them I can force myself to become a better writer.**

**So, let's get on with it, then:D**

** Jacob's Ladder **

* * *

 

** Prologue: **

* * *

 

N O W :

As Beckett's fingers entwine nervously, playing with the cold handcuffs distractedly, her eyes run about the interrogation room. She cannot help the inner comparison and criticism.

This one is smaller than their 'box'. Suffocating.

She wonders where they took Castle to.

Her eyes shut tightly; she can't help but wonder how they ended up here.

Separated. Held in custody for no apparent reason.

She gulps and her mind fills with thoughts, suddenly.

She's used to be on the other side of the table. Uncompromising, asking the tough questions. This place, this chair, this position, it feels…funny. Weird.

Where is Castle?...

Recalling this insane day, the same thought runs through her mind, the one of Matilde calling, telling Castle….whatever it was that she told him, that caused those beautiful features of his to twist, called for a disturbed expression to appear on his face, his eyes conveying apprehension and anxiety.

The question remained unanswered, though, because out of the blue, they found themselves both brought in here.

She cannot figure out why.

Just a week ago, they were about to start a wonderful journey together, they were about to become a family. She was going to be a mom.

And now?

Now what?

Are they destined to spend the rest of their lives behind bars, for a possible crime they may have committed, one she's not even aware of?

She needs Castle.

And she's getting incredibly frustrated, not to mention pissed, that no one told her anything when they were both brought in, they simply sneered at her (rude!) and pretty much ignored any kind of protest she may or may not have emitted.

That was probably not smart, to begin with.

But she's not used to feel so out of control. Here she is, in a local police station, not knowing where Castle is or what they are doing with him, not knowing why she is in custody to begin with, with no jurisdiction and no real authorization to do anything but wait, in a foreign country inhabited by apperceptible people.

She knew Matilde could not be trusted. She had the vibe months ago. But she never peeped about it because Castle was so enthusiastic. He believed this was their shot, but Matilde surprised them both.

And now, was it all for naught?

She has no time to wonder about this any further, as the door swings open an a stern looking officer enters the room, his expression hard, he throws a file in front of her.

His lips pursed, he starts- "Señora, I take it that you know why you're here?" his heavy Spanish accent makes it really hard to understand him. His arched eyebrow, instead of expressing callousness, just pisses her off.

But she knows better.

So does he.

He's done his homework, he must have.

"Actually," she says tiredly, "no, I don't. So why won't you tell me?"

He sits down in front of her slowly, looking directly into his eyes, with an expression that says 'Let's get it over with; I'm not happy to be here, either'.

"Mrs. Katherine Castle, You, as well as your husband, are both under arrest for child-trafficking," her eyes widen in horror, "As previously stated, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say in this room may and will be used against you in a court of law…."


End file.
